In mines and at other work sites, drilling machines are used for drilling bore holes into rock surfaces and soil. The drilling machine includes a rotating device for rotating a drilling tool during drilling. In many drilling applications the drilling machine also include a percussion device for generating impact pulses to the tool. The drilling tool may be supported during drilling by means of a support. However, the present supports have some defects.